crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2006-10-05
Early in the morning, Jinn practices a new look - chalk with coal dust for eyes, hair and lips, and a black bandeau and miniskirt. It's a bit boring at 2 in the morning, so she decides to go downstairs and talk to Sara. They talk about a few things, and then Sara shares some research into kinds of ghosts as background for Shroud. They settle on an Arabian ghulah, which was kind of a lesser Djinn.Jade 5 - Redefining Jade Jade and Jinn's 7:00 appointment with Dr. Traekham showed a lot of friction. He has Dr. Steven Nobel , an endocrinologist and mutant researcher. He gives her a first shot of Lutinase. At breakfast Ayla gives Jade a list of possible wacky ideas for how her "devises" work culled from old SF magazines.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 3 - The Ceryneian Hind Don Sebastiano holds a meeting of the Alphas in a secure room to assess blame and calculate a revenge strike. They assign Tansy to take down Jade, Fey and Tennyo. Unknown to them, Alberta Waldner (Fireball) is listening in from a ventilator shaft. She decides to curry favor with Tansy by taking out Ayla.Revenge of the Alphas Tansy plans on who she's going to use for hit men. She knows she ought to use cutouts, but decides to make the contacts herself. Harry follows Tennyo to lunch and is introduced to everybody in the lunch group who didn't know him yet; he has Jinn's new arms. Jinn shows off her new looks. Toni gives Jade her Mithril -covered ring at lunch. Sahar approaches Chaka during Martial Arts and doesn't quite get an agreement. Alakazam warns Chaka against Sahar. (We meet Blitz)Reflections in an Evil Eye During martial arts, Ito Sensei praises Jade for picking up some fire, and kicks Jinn out until she figures out a style that's hers - not a fake human's. She destroys an EX-4 rated punching bag. Ayla gets to help Static Girl with her homework. Then she practices snatching bras and panties off of fully dressed mannequins. Jade cleans up Jello's room during detention, and then she's assigned to Truman Phillips (Frank), who's an uncontrolled projective empath and needs English tutoring. She manages to figure out how to protect herself from him. Chaka does Fubar's tank, and they have a discussion about Dr. Heavy. Fubar lays down the law on not trying to fix anyone else's Ki. Then she works with Babs on Tai Chi a bit, and finishes up with Diz. Diz is an always-on 8 ton PK supergirl, and loves scrabble. (NOTE - the dates on these could be any time between the Alpha meeting on Thursday and the actual hits on Saturday.) Tansy recruits Cyril Huntly (Nex), Bloodwolf and Delwin Florian (Negator) as her hit men. Off stage, she also sets up someone, probably Buster to work with Negator as muscle. Chaka discusses Diz Aster with her teammates at dinner. Hank has some interesting information. She also shows off the mithril-coated ring. For some reason, Jinn sees the Mithril as a distinct color - it isn't the normal gray scale of her usual perceptions. Toni gives her the ring since she can't wear it any more. Note: in Revenge of the Alphas, this happened at lunch. Chaka solves Hank's force field during study time. After dinner, Jade and Jinn go up to Zenith's room to ask for help with the avatar business. Zenith calls Rick to help. Mongoose absorbs Jinn easily although it's still painful. Jinn learns how to protect herself - sometimes, and also learns that an AV-3 is more than she can handle easily. She can't do the same things she could do with Tansy. Rick also says he learned more from the exercise than he ever learned in class. Zenith asks for everything that happened with Tansy and Sahar as her payment. Outside of Denver. Jamie has an appointment with Dr. Jacobs , where they discuss the test results. He recommends that she keep a journal of whatever happens: the shifter and exemplar combination is rather rare, and she's outside of the envelope. Then Ed takes her shopping. Lightning Crashes In Philadelphia: Chad wakes up to a conference in John 's apartment. It turns out NEXT runs its own intelligence ops as well as being a very high end computer vendor. Chad points out a hole in their coverup, and they decide to evacuate immediately. They escape by helicopter. Chad takes out a copter that's coming in to intercept.Eat, Drink and be Merry References See Also *October Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day Category:Timeline